The Fall of Ooo
by Rouge the Batgirl
Summary: Oneshot. It's been 1,000 years since the death of our beloved heros. One person has made a promise to them, and intends to keep it. Who is this person that continues to hold Finn, Jake, and the rest of the land of Ooo in their heart?


**AN: Alrighty, I wrote this when I found a picture on Instagram about Marceline! (Instagram is this epic website that's sorta like Facebook, btw) It showed 3 graves in a gray landscape. The left one was Jake's. The far right was PB's, with her crown hanging on the grave.**

**The last one was Finn's, with his hat hanging on the grave, sword dug into the ground, and a bouquet of roses. Then it showed a picture of Marceline crying. **

**I freaked, and begin to write about it. So, here it is!**

**. . . **

A cold, gray wind whistled over a ruined landscape. Thick pieces of old, fading wallpaper floated across the land. A shape appeared out of the trees and hovered silently next to a lopsided structure, sighing. In the figure's hands clutched a bouquet of red roses, ever so slightly wilting.

Just as the figure past by the remainder of the Candy Kingdom, the old building groaned and collapsed to the ground, sending up a huge cloud of dust. The figure coughed and swatted the air, hacking through the gray cloud. The roses trembled in her hands as the figure kept on flying by.

Reaching the edge of the once great kingdom, the girl floated down to many make-shift graves made in the hard, cold ground. Staring at the graves, she was sent back into her memories of her now called friends. Out of habit, she accidently pressed a single red rose to one of her fangs and begun to suck the red out of it. Moments later, the girl now held a pure white rose in the middle of red roses.

Sniffing, she went around the graves, knowing them by heart since she was the one that made them herself. _Lady Rainicorn…Peppermint Butler…Lady Rainicorn's pups…_ The girl shut her eyes at the thought of Lady Rainicorn and Jake's children in the graves that she now stared at. Laying a rose at every single grave, she repeated the process she had done for nearly 1,000 years.

Whispering words to the tombstones, she flew around the graveyard with her long black hair in tangles and streaking across her face. Her crimson eyes were blurred with tears as she strummed a guitar, humming a few lyrics to her own songs.

Flying to a certain grave, she quickly read the words on the tomb before starting to dig next to it, pulling out a box full of rotting pictures and notes. With trembling figures, she begun to read the notes again and looked at the pictures. Her eyes getting even more blurred, she made out the words on the tomb.

**Ice King**

**King of the Ice Kingdom**

**Grumpy old grouch **

**Left a memory forever sealed on my heart**

A cross was etched underneath the words, now fading. The girl pulled out a chisel and begun to chisel the cross so it begin to look more visible then it did 50 years ago. Looking back at the pictures, a memory tugged at her heart and the girl listened to it, remembering that day after the Mushroom War.

_A young version of the girl stood nearly downtown of the recent war, sniffing. A man approached her and asked her what was wrong. Eyes watery, she told the man of what was wrong. He was a peculiar looking fellow, with blue skin and short white hair. A golden crown hung from his belt pocket, and the glasses he wore were small and round. _

_Smiling at the girl, the man walked to a shattered window of a toy store. Reaching inside, he spotted a bear nestled under a blanket. Pulling it out, he walked back to the girl and gave it to her. The girl looked at him inquiringly. "What's its name?" She asked._

_The man smiled again. "You think of one." He told her. He vanished into the deserted city, leaving the girl. Staring at the bear, she thought of a name and grinned. "I'll call you Hambo." She decided. Smiling happily, the girl skipped along the broken roads to a house, where she disappeared inside._

The girl brushed away tears and gently put the box in the ground, burying it under years of dirt and mud. "I'll never forget." She whispered. "I'll never forget that day, when you changed my life forever. Thank you, Simon."

Floating to three certain graves, the girl stared down numbly. The left grave made her smile and choke on a bit of tears when she remembered her memories of the dog.

**Jake the Dog**

**Loyal best friend**

**Protector of Ooo**

**Finn's loyal brother**

Her eyes becoming watery again, she left a single red rose on Jake's grave and floated to the right grave. Smirking and grinning happily, she left another rose—but this one had a slightly pink hue to it.

**Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Princess of the Candy Kingdom**

**Beloved friend and great ruler**

**Bit annoying, but fun**

Laughing and wiping a few tears away, she gently brushed clumps of mud and dust off of Princess Bubblegum's grave, making it look only days old. Whispering a few words, she floated to the final grave in the middle.

The girl broke down almost immediately, her crystal clear tears making a path on her face. _Finn…my beloved friend Finn…How I miss you so much, since that fateful day in Ooo…_The girl sniffed and wiped her tears away. _I will never forget you._

Marceline the Vampire Queen certainly wouldn't forget.

**Finn the Human**

**Hero of Ooo**

**Jake's brother and so adventurous**

**Lovable and my best friend in nearly 100 years **

Marceline wiped a tear away from her ruby red eyes and placed the pure white rose at the grave below her. "Finn…" Her words came out as a low whisper, and she shook herself. A rusty golden sword lay in the soft dirt next to Finn's grave, and Marceline picked it up.

Studying it, Marceline pulled out a rag and begun to clean the rust and mud off of it. She looked at her reflection in the golden gleam of his sword, and found a weary looking vampire with tangled, jet black hair with wind swept, pale skin. Her crimson eyes had bags underneath themand were redder then they usually were. _Mostly from the crying. _Marceline thought to herself.

Opening her mouth in a huge, gaping yawn, the Vampire Queen finished the work she had done and sat on top of Finn's grave. _I'll be back 50 years later…I promise…_Marceline thought sleepily. Shaking herself awake, the vampire looked up at the graying clouds in the sky. _I must do the job that I promised I will do for nearly 1,000 years. I'm going to be 2,000, so that means…my job is done?_

(Marceline was 1,000 when she met Finn and everyone, and she's now 2,000 because Finn and everyone died for some strange cause but she didn't, leaving her the last 'living' person on Ooo.)

The tired vampire just blinked and yawned, exhausted. _Might as well sleep for entirety…No one is gonna be alive anyways. Maybe I'll see Finn and Jake in my dreams!_

Stretching her arms in the air, Marceline floated on top of Finn's grave and closed her eyes, getting one last glimpse of Ooo. _Someday…Jake…Bonnibel…Finn…_Yawning, Marceline the Vampire Queen fell into her sleep with a peaceful look on her face for the first time in nearly 1,000 years.

_I'll never forget…zzzzz…_

**. . .**

**AN: Awww. :') I liked this actually when I was writing it! XD **

**So, please review! Thankies for reading! *Throws Marceline plushies everywhere***

**~Wolfy**


End file.
